You Smell like Lust
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Allen drinks one of Komui's potions and now smells irresistible to everyone, especially Tyki Mikk.  AllenxTyki. My first Yaoi so please Review.
1. YOU SMELL GREAT!

**My second DGM fanfic. This is a Yaoi, a TykixAllen one too.**

**I think the two make a good pair.** ^_^

**I do not own DGM ^_^**

* * *

"What the hell Komui!" Lavi yelled as he found yet another non-filed mission report.

"Oops." Komui said as he grabbed the paper and added it to an already huge stack. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen had volunteered to help Komui and Reever clean Komui's office. Allen had fallen asleep and they were nowhere near half way finished.

"That whole pile is mission reports that you DIDN'T file!" Lenalee yelled, causing Allen to stir in his sleep. Lenalee noticed and tried to lower her voice. "Brother what if that was important?" she said with a scowl. Allen opened his eyes and looked around the room, taking a deep breath.

"Thirsty." He said plainly and, forgetting where he was, grabbed the first glass bottle he saw and downed the liquid. Everyone looked at Allen, shocked at what had just happened. Lenalee ran over and took the bottle from him, reading the small label. Allen groaned, his body feeling weird.

"What does it say Lenalee!" Lavi asked.

"LOVE POTION!" Lenalee practically yelled as she threw the bottle at her brother. Lavi grabbed Komui by the collar.

"Why the hell did you make a love potion and leave it with the junk in your office!" He asked as he shook the scientist around.

"Well it was a failure experiment so I figured if no one drank it then it would be okay." Komui said in his defense.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked. Allen looked up at her with a lazy expression.

"I feel fine now, but I did have a stomach ache a few seconds ago." Allen told her. Lenalee, Lavi, and Reever all glared at Komui.

"What does it do?" Lavi asked.

"Well it was designed to make whoever drunk it irresistible to everyone around them." Komui explained "But…since it was a failure it just…" Komui stopped and didn't have to finish his sentence. Everyone could clearly smell what the potion had done.

"Allen…" Reever trailed off as he grabbed the boy's attention. Allen now noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, still sleepy.

"He smells like the most alluring thing for each of us." Reever said, more to everyone else even though he was looking at Allen.

"And he smells different to everyone." Komui added.

"Wait, I don't get it! What's going on?" Lavi asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, Allen smells like the things that turn us on the most. For example, I smell home made cooking and raspberry body lotion." Komui said, beginning to get a nosebleed. Lenalee, Lavi and Reever sniffed the air to.

"Mmmmmm. Smells like old leather bound books, and fresh pages." Lavi said, dropping Komui to the ground.

"I smell daffodils and plums." Reever said.

"And I smell…" Lenalee sniffed the air." Reever's cologne."

"WHAT!" Everyone (especially Komui) yelled.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were given a mission later that day. Allen couldn't get dressed properly because of all the girl in the order that were attracted to the human scratch and sniff sticker. Instead, he was in a black tank top and black pants, his long black and silver boots not even zipped up as he ran down the hall way. Luckily, Lavi had grabbed Allen's coat after he saw the fifteen-year-old running form his fan girls. Allen jumped onto the train in the nick of time as girls tried to grab him. He quickly made his way into the cart

"Thanks Lavi." Allen said breathlessly. He quickly pulled his coat on, covering his porcelain skin and sighed as he heard his stomach growl. "I'm going to go look for some food." Allen announced, going into the next cart. Ten minutes later he was back, running into the cart and locking the door behind him. Lavi, couldn't help himself as he ran toward Allen, arms outstretched and smiling like and idiot. "NO LAVI!" Allen yelled as he dodged the open arms. Lavi chased Allen around the cart until Kanda got fed up.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled as he hit Lavi in the head with Mugen and grabbed Allen, pushing him into the chair across from him.

"Thanks Kanda…hey I was wondering. What do I smell like to you?" Allen asked.

"Che. Mind your own business Been Sprout." Kanda sneered. Allen put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." He said and he turned his head to the window.

"You smell like cherry blossom and green tea." Kanda said with his eyes closed, clearly annoyed. Allen smiled at this and nodded, standing to go see if Lavi was unconscious because he had been quiet for a long time. "And Lavi." Kanda added so the no one could here.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen cut through three Akuma with his Crown Clown and landed lightly on the floor to an old building, the Akuma explosion sending dust into the air. Allen turned and went to jump again but something tackled him, sending him sliding across the old stone.

"Allen! Do you have a sweet tooth? You smell just like my favorite candy!" Road explained happily, sitting on Allen's chest.

"Get off!" Allen yelled, swiping the five blades of Crown Clown at the girl who nimbly flipped backwards and dodged the attack. Allen got back up to his feet, running and jumping at Road. He pulled Crown Clown back to hit her but left an opening, and Road took it. The small Noah kicked Allen hard in the stomach, sending him flying back. Allen didn't have enough time to get back on his feet and he expected to hit the floor hard. Surprisingly, he landed in a pair of strong arms. Allen's back was pushed against a strong chest and the boy took a minute to regain his breath, deactivating Crown Clown. "Thanks Kanda!" Allen said as he pushed against the strong chest to get back on his feet.

Allen was surprised once again as the arms around him tightened, locking him into palce. "Kanda?" Allen asked as he tilted his head backwards to look at the man's face. Gray eyes met golden one as Allen realized it wasn't Kanda but Tyki Mikk. "LET GO!" Allen yelled as he squirmed in Tyki's grip. The boy felt Tease bite into his anti Akuma arm, daring him to activate it.. Allen let out a scream as he forced himself to stop moving.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled as he and Kanda finally arrived. Tyki and Road looked at each other.

"I'll take Allen back, you get rid of them." Tyki said. Road made a door appear and Tyki walked thorough it with a protesting Allen Walker. As soon as they were inside, the door disappeared.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Allen commanded and was surprised as Tyki did just that. Allen quickly looked around, finding a door but not going for it as he noticed the Tease that surrounded it. "Where am I?" Allen asked as he looked around the nicely furnished room.

"Edo." Tyki answered plainly as he walked over to a couch and sat down, throwing his arms around the back. Allen saw no windows, a beautiful double bed, a grand piano, the couch Tyki was on and a table beside that. "Now tell me Cheating Boy, why do you smell like I imagined you, if I were to be inside you, sweaty, lustful." Allen gave Tyki a confused look. "Why do you smell like sex Walker?" Tyki said more bluntly.

* * *

**So what did you think? I paired Kanda and Lavi up so the two wouldn't be alone. At first i was going to make Kanda love the smell of Soba...but then i decided differently and went with Japanese things...and Lavi  
**

**Allen: TYKI IS GONNA RAPE ME! Freaking kinky, begin turned on my the smell of sex...does sex even have a smell?**

**Tyki;It's not rape if your willing and yes, there is a smell to sex.**

**Lil Panda-Chan :Hey, im writing a sex scene for you guys but im not dirty minded. This is kinda hard.**

**Allen: O.O I WANA READ IT!**

**Tyki: *Takes script* nope. *Reads through it* No no no. This is all wrong, he should be in this position. *takes pen to script***

**Allen: Tyki's dirty minded -_-**

**Tyki: Dont deny a Noah his Pleasures.**

**Allen: haha, very funny.**

**Lil Panda-Chan: ... i have never written a sex scene before.  
**


	2. Getting lusty with Tyki

**Alright! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI (Boy on boy sex) THEN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**This is my first sex scene EVER. I just woke up today and decided i was going to make a DGM fanfiction with Yaoi in it. So i did and now im paranoid that it sucks.**

**I do not own DGM ^_^

* * *

  
**

_"PUT ME DOWN!" Allen commanded and was surprised as Tyki did just that. Allen quickly looked around, finding a door but not going for it as he noticed the Tease that surrounded it. "Where am I?" Allen asked as he looked around the nicely furnished room._

_"Edo." Tyki answered plainly as he walked over to a couch and sat down, throwing his arms around the back. Allen saw no windows, a beautiful double bed, a grand piano, the couch Tyki was on and a table beside that. "Now tell me Cheating Boy, why do you smell like I imagined you, if I were to be inside you, sweaty, lustful." Allen gave Tyki a confused look. "Why do you smell like sex Walker?" Tyki said more bluntly_.

Allen was shocked. 'This is what Tyki likes?' He asked himself. Allen decided to mess with the Noah considering he had just been kidnapped. Allen walked over to the piano, ignoring Tyki's question and lightly touching the piano keys.

"Who did you do boy?" Tyki asked more sternly. Allen pushed one of the keys down, sending a light note through the air. "Who did you sleep with!" Tyki said angrily.

"Why do you care?" Allen asked. "It doesn't matter anyway." He added, tracing his fingers over the keys. He stopped when he noticed a black and purple butterfly land on his gloved hand.

"Tell me now." Tyki demanded.

'Does Tyki really care about me?' Allen asked himself.

"I…it was…uh…um." he was lost for words, his brain shutting down. The boy heard Tyki rise from the spot on the couch and the Tease bit Allen, cutting through the cloth of the glove and breaking skin. Allen yelled out and retreated backwards, right into Tyki's arms. The Noah of Pleasure put his arms around Allen, taking in the scent again. This time he caught the smell of tobacco.

"Was it Cross?" Tyki growled, his arms tightening on Allen and making the boy gasp out in pain. Just the thought of the red haired man touching Allen drove Tyki insane.

"I…haven't! With…'pant' anyone!" Allen managed to get out. "Komui had a 'pant' potion and it…makes me smell irresistible to others." Allen took in a breath of air as Tyki loosened his hold on the boy. The Portuguese man finally understood. Allen smelt of sweat, lust, and Tyki Mikk.(Tyki smokes cigarettes so I made that his scent) Tyki smiled, turning the boy around to face him. Allen looked embarrassed, and a light layer of blush was spreading across his cheeks.

"We will have to change that." Tyki whispered into Allen's ear, making him shiver. The Noah gently nibbled at the boy's ear, making a low moan escape Allen's throat before he covered his mouth with his hands. Tyki smiled, grabbing Allen's hands away form his face with one hand and locking them behind the boy's back. With his other hand, he grabbed Allen's chin, tilting it up so that their eyes would meet.

"Tyki?" Allen asked, his eyes glossy. Tyki leaned in, closing the gap and kissing Allen. Within seconds, Tyki hungered for more and lightly bit Allen's bottom lip, making the boy moan and allowing the Noah into his mouth. Tyki's tongue explored Allen's cavern and the young boy began kissed Tyki back. The Noah pulled away for air, a thin line of saliva still connecting them.

"My…That was the first…my first kiss." Allen finally managed to get out form between his panting.

"Maybe your first real kiss." Tyki said and his tongue began traveling down Allen's jaw. "Your first original was taken by _Road_." Tyki sneered her name, hating the fact that she had taken Allen's virgin lips…but he had gotten Allen's virgin mouth, not to mention the rest of his body that would be his before the night was over.

"Mhm, doesn't…count." Allen murmured, his body heat rising. The Noah only smiled in agreement.

Tyki began stripping Allen, undoing the boy's belt and zipper. "I'm going to let go of your hands. Don't fight me." Tyki whispered into Allen's ear, smiling as the boy shivered. Tyki released Allen's hands, undoing the Exorcist Coat and finding a black tank top. Allen slid the jacket off, leaning into Tyki to kiss him again. Tyki began working his own clothing off, opening his button up shirt and sliding it off, only to throw it to the ground. Allen undid Tyki's pants, finally releasing his hard member and Tyki did the same to Allen, gripping his hard on and causing Allen to moan loudly.

Tyki pushed himself up to Allen, grabbing both of their members and rubbing them together. Allen moaned louder, grabbing Tyki's shoulders for support as his knees threatened to give in. Tyki's speed picked up and Allen's moans got even louder.

"Tyki…the bed." Allen said between moans, his hips rocking to the rhythm of Tyki's hand. Tyki smiled, grabbing Allen's ass and lifting him up, still pumping his hand. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and locked his legs around the Noah's waist.

"You just can't wait for me to take you." Tyki whispered, pulling his hand away and receiving a low whimper from Allen. Tyki slid Allen off of him and onto the bed, crawling over him and lightly biting the boy's color bone. It wasn't long before both of them were naked, there clothes lying on the floor next to them. Tyki took one of Allen's perk nipples into his mouth, Allen's body shivering under him as he sucked.

"Tyki…I want you!" Allen moaned, bucking his body as Tyki once again grabbed the boys throbbing member.

"Come for me Allen." Tyki said, increasing his speed and finally making Allen come, his white seeds spraying across both of their chests. Tyki smiled and rubbed some of the semen on his fingers before lowering them down to Allen's small entrance. Allen was breathing heavily, looking at Tyki with glossy eyes. The Noah of Pleasure leaned in and kissed the boy as he stuck one of his fingers inside of Allen, receiving a moan through Allen's mouth and making the boy's member hard again. Tyki moved his finger before adding another, causing Allen to end the kiss and grind his teeth together.

"Ouch! Tyki…" Allen gasped as Tyki began scissoring him and added one more finger. Allen threw his head back, tears leaking from his eyes. "It…Hurts!" Allen exclaimed, grabbing the bed sheets.

"Hold on boy. You have to get used to it first." Tyki said plunging his fingers in and out of Allen's body. He searched for the spot that would have the boy screaming his name and once he found it-

"AH! TYKI!" Allen moaned, thrusting his hips off of the bed and into Tyki Mikk.

"Found it." Tyki said, brushing his fingers against Allen's prostate again, making the boy cry out in pleasure. Tyki took his figures out, Allen whimpering at the loss. Tyki lined himself up with Allen's entrance, kissing the boy before thrusting into him.

"AH!" Allen cried out, the warmth from Tyki's member immense and the pain spreading through his lower body. Tyki didn't move, making him go insane from how tight Allen was. After awhile Allen got used to the feeling of Tyki inside him. "Tyki, move, please! I need you to move!" Allen moaned as Tyki pulled out and thrusted back in, hitting Allen's sweet spot. The Noah moved slowly at first, kissing Allen's upper body and biting into the boy shoulder. "Tyki…faster…harder!" Allen screamed in pure pleasure as Tyki did just that, pulling almost all the way out of Allen and slamming back into him at a fast pace. Allen's hips rocked in time with the thrusts and Tyki moved Allen's legs up against the boy's body for better access. "Tyki…I'm gonna," Allen didn't have to finish as he neared his climax, Tyki also nearing his own. Tyki grabbed hold of Allen's member and pumped in time with the thrust.

"Then come." Tyki said with a sexy grin and in seconds, Allen came again, crying Tyki's name as his seeds covering his chest. Tyki thrusted a few more times before coming inside of Allen, throwing his head back and moaning. Tyki stayed inside Allen for a while longer, looking down at the silver haired boy who was panting heavily. With a moan, Tyki slipped out of Allen and lay down next to him, pulling his young lover close.

"Tyki…I'm tired." Allen said with a sigh.

"Then sleep." Tyki said as he leaned down and kissed Allen softly, pulling the blankets up and around Allen's small body.

* * *

**Allen: Tyki, you were jealous of Cross?**

**Tyki: Well you were with the man for a long time so i wouldn't doubt that the two of you had sex.**

**Allen: IM INSULTED! I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY AND YOU DONT EVEN THINK THAT WAS REAL? *cries***

**Tyki: Hmm no wounder you were so tight n_n**

**Allen: *blushes* SHUT UP! And next time...buy some loob!**

**Please Review! Tell me how i did! My first sex scene in my WHOLE life...which really hasn't been a very long one.  
**


	3. Oh My God

**I think im getting sick DX My throat hurts and i cough a lot**.

**Anyway there is another yaoi scene in this one ^_^**

**I do not own DGM

* * *

  
**

"Tyki!" Road yelled as she walked into her Uncles room. She noticed Allen, asleep on the bed and went to walk up to girl put her hand out as she walked, going to grab Allen's slim wrist "You have been keeping Allen all to yourself! It's not fair and-" The young girl stopped, inches away from Allen as a Tease landed on her hand.

"Leave him alone." Tyki commanded, gathering the clothes that littered the floor. The Portuguese man had only just slipped his pants back on when Road had entered "Allen is not your toy Road. The boy belongs to me now." Tyki set the clothes on the couch and gave Road a warning glare. "You touch him and my Tease will bite." The man said sternly. Road huffed, seeing that she had already lost and stormed out of the room.

Tyki smiled and walked over to the bed, watching his young lover breath softly.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen rolled over, yawning and stretching his arms out above his head before opening his eyes. The room was unfamiliar to him, filled with plates and bowls of food.

"Your finally awake." Tyki said as he walked over to Allen from a door, Allen guessed led to a bathroom, from the side of the room.

"What time is it?" Allen asked, rubbing his eyes. The boy looked down at himself, noticing that he had Tyki's white dress shirt on.

"Around noon. Your probably hungry so what would you like to do first, eat or shower?" Tyki asked, standing by the bed. Allen thought about it for a minute. He was really hungry but he wanted to get up and get clean before he ate. Allen held his arms out to Tyki.

"Shower." He said sleepily. Tyki smiled as he walked closer and took Allen into his arms, lifting him and carrying the boy into the bathroom.

The hot water felt good on Allen's skin as the boy let it wash over his body. He almost jumped as Tyki wrapped his bare arms around Allen waist. Something hard and hot pushed against Allen's back, causing the boy to moan.

"May I." Tyki asked, whispering his request into Allen's ear and making the boy shudder.

"Only if you help me wash…'back there' out." Allen answered. Tyki smiled and wrapped his hand around Allen hardening erection. Allen instinctively tried retreated away form Tyki's hand, right into the man's throbbing cock, making them both moan. Tyki pushed Allen against the wall, the boy pushing against it with his hands to brace himself. Tyki began leaving traces with his tongue all over Allen's body, the hot water soaking them both. Allen heard a 'pop' noise and seconds later; Tyki had inserted his finger inside the boy. Allen moaned, looking back at Tyki just in time to catch the man's lips in a deep kiss. Allen moaned into Tyki's mouth as the Noah moved his finger and added another one. He didn't bother with a third finger, kissing the back of Allen's neck before entering the boy. Allen screamed in pain and pleasure, Tyki setting his hands over Allen on the wall and locking them together. Wet noises, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the bathroom with every thrust, only making the two harder. Tyki let go of one of Allen's hands, wraping it once again around Allen's manhood and moving his hand along with his thrusts.

"AH! Tyki…I cant….cumming…I'm cumming!" Allen yelled as Tyki thrusted faster.

"Me to." Tyki said, biting into Allen's should. "Let's come together." Tyki told the boy and within a few more thrust, they both came, Allen's seeds smearing against the tile, his inner walls constricting around Tyki's member as he came inside of Allen. The Noah pulled out of Allen, the boy panting and almost falling to his knees if it weren't for Tyki's strong arms. Tyki grabbed a bottle, opening it and pour the clear soap on his fingers before sticking them inside of Allen once again.

"No Tyki! I cant…not right now." Allen said.

"I'm just cleaning it out for you." Tyki said with a grin. "That is what you wanted." He reminded the boy.

After the shower, Allen was livelier, happily bouncing back into the room in nothing but a towel and shoveling food into his mouth. Tyki dressed Allen while the boy ate, having some difficult with the exorcist coat but otherwise had an easy time. Road came in about an hour after Allen was done eating, slipping into the room just in time to see Tyki's tongue leave Allen mouth. The boy looked away, blushing and Tyki smiled.

"Hey! I'm in the room ya know!" Road yelled angrily. Tyki kept smiling, giving a 'you wish you were me' look and wrapped his arms around Allen. "Whatever." Road growled as she made a door appear.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as Tyki took his hand and led him inside.

"You have to get back to the Bookman's apprentice and the Samurai." Tyki said as they stepped out into a large lobby of a hotel.

"What! Your letting me go back to the Order?" Allen asked shocked.

"It wouldn't be fun if you were the Earl's pet." Tyki said, greeting the receptionist. "Room 31 key please. Two other men shared that room last night. He is with them." Tyki said indicating to the silver hair boy. The girl passed Allen a key and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay." She said in a sing-song tone of voice. Allen heard her gasp as Tyki took Allen's chin and kissed him deeply.

"When will I see you again?" Allen asked as Tyki pulled away.

"Soon, you have something of mine and I shall be wanting it back very soon." Tyki said with a sly smile before leaving. Allen made his way up a flight of stairs.

"What does he mean? I have something of his?" Allen asked himself. He found room 31, putting the key in the lock and twisting it. He swung the door open. "Lavi! Kanda! I'm alive! So how were your guises…OH MY GOD!" Allen yelled as he took in the sight in front of him. Kanda was lying across the bed; his right hand was bound to a bar on the bed along with both of his feet... and he was naked. His long raven hair was out of its usual ponytail and sweat covered his body. Lavi was on top of him, also naked and sweating and ridding the samurai, moaning his name and Kanda's left hand was on Lavi's hip, guiding him up and down.

"What the fuck Bean Sprout! Kanda yelled, throwing the closet thing at him witch turned out to be Lavi's underwear. Allen caught them in his hand, to shocked to notice.

"I AM SO SORRY! HERE LET ME JUST," Allen turned to leave, a book colliding with his head and causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled up and closed the door, panting. He was sitting on the floorin front of the door, Lavi's underwear still in his hand and both hands around the doorknob. Allen was to shocked to move so he just sat there, not knowing how much time had gone by or how many people were looking at him. Finally the door opened, causing Allen do drop his hands.

"Um, Allen?" Lavi asked, leaning against the door frame. Allen slightly looked up at Lavi, to shocked to do anything else. "I can go without them but I'm pretty sure Yuu doesn't want you holding onto my underwear. Allen finally noticed the underwear in his hand, throwing it into Lavi's chest.

"…I cant believe…I just saw that." Allen said, dropping his head.

"Hey, come on were not the only ones who did it. You and Tyki did too." Lavi said with a cheeky smile.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU…" Allen stopped, looking around the hall way just incase someone was listening and began to talk quieter. "How did you know me and Tyki slept together?" He asked, blush covering his face.

"Why else would you be wearing his shirt?" Lavi asked, eying the white collar of the dress shirt that was loosely hanging on Allen. Allen quickly unzipped his Exorcist coat to confirm Lavi's statement.

"How did I not notice!" Allen thought back to the morning, how when he had gotten out of the shower and let Tyki dress him, he was to preoccupied with all of the food to really pay attention.

"Don't worry Allen, secrets safe with us." Lavi said with a smile as Kanda came over to join him, a scowl on his face. Allen couldn't look either of them in the eye, staring at the floor and blushing a mad color of red. "At least Komui's potion wore off." Lavi added.

* * *

**SO! How did you like it? I will probably end up writing a sequel for this story. ^_^**

**Allen: IM BLIND!**

**Lavi: Come on, You didnt see much...unlike me. Do you know how BIG Yuu is, i mean he was like-**

**Allen : I DON'T WANA KNOW DX**

**Lavi: Well it's the biggest one i have EVER scene!**

**Allen:...I bet Tyki's is bigger.**

**Lavi. -_- what was that?**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
